A Time To Remember
by Queen-Marauders
Summary: Before they were forced out into the world were a raging war surrounded them and forced them into war heroes and parents they were just teenagers. Follow the marauders and maraudettes through their sixth and seventh years at hogwarts. Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald and the marauders including Frank Longbottom. JP/LE SB/MM FL/AP RL/DM


Lily sat, bored out of her mind, in her family's large dining room at the table half listening to what her sister and friends were talking or fussing about.

Her mother had made her stay at home during the holidays before her sixth year at hogwarts, to help plan her sister's upcoming wedding, and had hardly let Lily out of her sight. So instead of hanging with her friends, (who were all probably all hanging  
out together right now). She was sat in the plain beige room, half oblivious to the talk around her. At some point late in the afternoon at around 4, she decided she had had enough.

So she excused herself, calmly from the table and went to her room. She switched the lights on and flopped down on her bed, not knowing what to do, it was too early to go to sleep in fact she wasn't even the slightest bit tired. So after realizing that  
she in no way could just lay on her bed all night. Lily decided to write a letter.

Dear Marlene

Why? Why did you leave me too this terrible fate!?  
I hate you right now , because well you are probably hanging out with the marauders ( including frank a/n) alice, mary and Dorcas. And are probably all laughing your heads off right now at merlin only knows. I'm stuck here half deaf from all  
my sisters friends and her, scream their heads off every time they see a "nice dress". In actual fact i think as you and Mary would put it they should be shot for their crimes against fashion. I think even Pete would agree and we all know what terrible  
taste he has.

Anyway I still hate you.

Love Lily xx

Lily sighed and attached the letter to her owl - snowballs - leg. Sighing in boredom she watched her owl fly away, into the dark night sky. After losing sight of her white owl among the stars, she hopped up from her desk and lay down on her bed, and closed  
her eyes figuring she had nothing better to do, she drifted of into a light sleep.

Lily woke up - about an hour later - to hear a light tapping on the window….

Tap tap tap.  
The tapping continued. Seconds apart from each other, lily who had been woken from her slumber got up from her bed, switched on the lights, and walked over to the window. Expecting to see and owl she opened her window but no owl was in sight. She was  
just about to close the window when a small pebble hit the other window beside her. Looking down into the garden of the evans quaint house she found the source of the noise.

" James! Sirius! " lily half whispered half shouted.

The two marauders in question smirked back at her, up in her bedroom on the second floor of the house. James and Sirius were leaning against the white picket fence that surrounded the evans household, both smoking cigarettes.

" Evening Evans " Sirius said in his sarcastic tone that matched perfectly with his smirk, taking another blow of his cigarette.

" what are you doing here " lily exclaimed still half whispering half shouting, so that the two boys down in her yard could hear her.

" we've come the rescue you of course " james replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Marlene showed us your letter and we devised a plan with her,frank and Alice. Were on a rescue mission seeing as all of our crap friends have managed to get grounded or are stuck at a Pureblood event in Marlene,frank and Alice'scase  
" Sirius continued for him

" Why aren't you at the Pureblood event then or why aren't they here with you? " asked lily

" We decided that it would be too risky, I mean 5children apart of some of the most respectable Pureblood families suddenly go missing from an event. prongs mother would have half the top Aurora's look for us. Replied Sirius

"We're picking up frank Aliceand Marlene last, by then the Pureblood event should be nearly over so we can go back to mine we're you and the others can stay for the rest of the holidays " James explained taking a last blow of his cigarette and throwing  
it on the ground and stamping on it, Sirius repeating the action moments later.

" so come on Evans hurry up we're on a tight schedule " Sirius yelled back to her, earning him a scowl from lily but nevertheless she moved back into her bedroom and started packing her trunk and gathering her school books that littered her bedroom floor.

While she had been doing this, James and Sirius had climbed up the ladder they had conjured with their wands and where now helping lily get the last of her books and put her cat - Felix - in his basket. Lastly lily went over the her desk and pulled out  
a medium sized wooden box that only her friends and a couple others knew - had an undetectable extension charm on it - held most of the photos lily had taken since arriving at hogwarts, some still and some magically moving.

Every one of her friends knew lily had an obsession with taking photos, but in truth it had grown on all her friends, marauders included, and they now made it a regular occurrence that one of their friends in there little family would carry around  
Lily's camera - which had really become their groups - to capture moments throughout the day.

Momentarily, after lily had got changed - she was now wearing tight white skinny jeans that showed off her long skinny legs, a black crop top which some people would say was more a bra and a old leather jacket - lily picked out a similar outfit for Marlene.  
After James and Sirius told her that Marlene had asked her to, seeing at she would be wearing a ballgown and would need a change of clothes as her mother would kill her if she got it dirty.

After all Lily's stuff had been packed into her trunk and her cat was in his basket sitting on top of the trunk, James with a flick of his wand vanished them saying that they would be waiting for her in her room at his house with her owl that Marlene  
had sent there after devising the plan.

"Well I should probably tell my mum that I'm leaving but be ready to aparate me out of here to Dorcas's, she hasn't let me out of her sight all summer so be ready to go okay? Hopefully Petunias friends are still here so she won't make too much of a Scene,  
HOPEFULLY " lily explained to two of the marauders after her trunk and cat had been vanished.

Lily walked down the stairs making sure to leave her leather jacket upstairs and was now wearing James quidditch hoodie - which fell down to her knees it was that big on her - which he had been wearing, to cover her crop top as if her mother saw it would  
never let her leave the house.

Walking towards the dining room she heard petunias friends still screeching their heads off. Taking a deep breath she pushed the dining room door open, plastering a small fake smile on her face as she entered she noticed that some of petunias friends  
mothers had arrived and were also taking apart in the conversation as well.

Fabulous lily thought, her mother would never make a scene in front of them. Don't get lily wrong she loved her mother dearly in fact she had always been the one to comfort lily when petunia had called her horrible names, but she had always been very  
protective of her as well.

" lily dear you've returned would you like a cup of tea ? " Mrs. Evans asked in her gentle manner.

" No thanks Mum, I just came to you ask something. you see two of my friends have come around and asked me if would like to stay with them for the rest of the summer they go to my school and Marlene, Alice, Dorcas and the rest of my friends will be staying  
there as well " lily said matching her mother's gentle tone, though at the mention of Lily's school petunia had stopped talking and was now waiting for her mother to answer her sister and since petunia had stopped talking it seemed that the rest of  
the people in the room had caught on to the confrontation and were also paying attention to the mother and daughter.

Knowing she was being watched Mrs. Evans pursed her lips looking an awful lot like her eldest daughter - except much older - she replied with " and who are these friends dear " continued in her gentle tone but this time lily could tell it was forced.

"James Potter and Sirius Black " lily said not even try to avoid the subject know that when her mother found out it would only make it worse.

But what did make it worse was when lily saw Mrs. Evans jaw tightened and noticed that she was looking at Lily's jumper which had Potter written on the back and front. Lily cringed realising her mistake and it only made it worse when Mrs. Evans also realise  
the last time she had met sirius and James it was when they had brought lily home at about one in the morning earlier these holidays which was about a couple of weeks ago she smelt of alcohol and was clearly very drunk and so were the boys, but it  
seemed they could hold their alcohol better than she could.

She had also caught them out the back of the yard smoking cigarettes which only made her madder as she knew if it wasn't for the boys and the rest of her friends then lily would have never even dreamed of picking up a cigarette.

But still Mrs Evans continue to put on her fake smile in her attempt to not wanting to upset Petunia so gently she replied to Lily, and again Lily could tell that her gentle tone was forced.

" okay sweetie but make sure you message me when you arrive there " in the forced gentle tone. Lily took that to mean to owl her when you get there but her mother wasn't that stupid to say that infront of petunias let alone her friends.

So once receiving the answer she wanted she turned on her heal, this time a real smile plastered on her face. Walking quietly but quickly back up the stairs to aparte away to the next rescue spot.

Once back in her room and the door was closed all three teenagers fell into laughter and once they had composed themselves she turned to face the two marauders to get ready to apparate away,when she noticed the two marauders unique smirks.

" what ? " lily grinned

" oh nothing " replied a still smirking James

" we were just admiring your smooth talk " Sirius smirked back

Lily seamlessly not bothered grinned in response.

" why thank you " lily grinned - her smile growing bigger by the minute - and took a mock courtesy.

Both marauders laughed as she stepped between them, taking one of there hands in one of hers and turning on the spot toapparated away.

 **Authors notes**

 **Hey guys thank you so much for reading I just wanted to let you know that in this story frank is going to be a marauder as well as aanimagus. His marauder nickname is paws seeing as his animagus form is a cheetah -i know not very original but I'm not any J.K. Rowling and I will never be :)**

 ****

 ****

 **Definitely continuing this story so make sure you leave a review on whether you like it or not and some ideas for the next chapter ;)**


End file.
